Metallium Moon
by Alrenara Metallium
Summary: [::Harry Potter/Anime Crossover::][::^-^; A charrie I created goes to school at Hogwarts when Harry and Co. are all grown up!::][::Status:Unfinished (Pro.-2)::][:: R & R plz! ::]
1. [::Metallium Moon- Prologue::]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Anime or Slayers either. T-T Anything else I might have used that belonged to someone else…well, is © to their owners.  
  
  
  
She sat staring out her window. Rain drops splashed against the glass. The thunder roared; the lightning flashed, cutting through the dark sky like a knife. She sat there, her ashen blue hair draped over her sholders; her soft gray eyes half closed. The slender digits on her left hand tapped a wand against the seat as the Hogwarts Express got ready to depart. Tap tap tap…  
  
"Hello, is this seat taken?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She turned up her gray eyes to look at the question's asker. Her peepers observed a girl, with her pink hair tied up in a bun and her emerald eyes annoyed with the lack of reply.  
  
"Oh! No, go ahead…", murmured the blue haired girl.  
  
The other student promptly sat down.  
  
"I'm Opal, Opal Raywing. First year at Hogwarts.", she said.  
  
"Alrenara Metallium, first year."  
  
Opal squealed with glee.  
  
"Oh really! You're a first year too? Rather tall ain'tcha?"  
  
Alrenara blushed. She had always been rather tall and didn't often know her own strength. Her height also made her clumsy. The gray eyed first year nodded a little.  
  
Opal pressed on,"What kinda wand have you got? Mine's unicorn hair, willow. Nine inches."  
  
My gosh, that girl was a blabber mouth. Alrena resisted a sweatdrop.  
  
"Dragon's heartstring, ten inches in ash."  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. That is sooo kewl!", cried her companion.  
  
And so the trip went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragon heartstring Ash 10 inches 


	2. [::Metallium Moon- Chapt. 1: Sorting::]

The wet (drenched by the rain) first years who had just come across the lake with Hagrid stood whispering and laughing under their breath in front of the door to the Great Hall. The Transfiguration professer stood in front of them. She was rather pretty, in a simple way with brownish redish hair that was extreamly curly, and she had the air of one who was very intelligent.  
  
"Quiet please!", the professer's voice cut through the conversations.  
  
All the students stood at attention.  
  
"Now, you first years will be lead into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. After the festivities you may follow the prefects to your dormatories. You will find that your belongings have already been moved there.", and with that she turned and pushed open the doors.  
  
The ceiling was dark and stormy to match the weather outside, and there were candles flickering around in mid-air. Ally, as Opal had come to call her, grasped her friends hand uncertainly and was immediantly dragged further in by the hyper pink haired witch.  
  
All the first years stood in the isle, dripping water all over the floors. There was a brown patched hat sitting on a stool infront of them. As soon as everything was settled, it surprised the first years by singing.  
  
After which, the professer, who they found out to be Professer Granger, spoke.  
  
"Now, when I call your name please come and sit on the stool.", she said as she picked up the sorting hat.  
  
"Martina Malfoy."  
  
The blonde haired girl walked up to the stool and daintily got on.  
  
Opal wrinkled her nose in disgust,"My parents told me about that one. Her father is the new Potions master."  
  
Professer Granger, Transfiguration teacher, put the patched at on Martina's head.  
  
Without hesitation the hat cried,"Slytherin!"  
  
Martina hopped off with a smug smirk on her face as she went to go sit with the cheering Slytherin house.  
  
"Opal Raywing!"  
  
Opal flashed Alrenara a grin and ran up to the stool, afterwhich she promptly sat down. Then the sorting hat was placed on her pink head.  
  
"Hmm…better make it, Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Great Hall was filled with the cheering voices of the Ravenclaw house.  
  
A small smile lit Professer Granger's face as she said,"Selene Weasly."  
  
A small, red haired girl with freckles gave the Transfiguration teacher a small, shy smile as she sat down on the stool.  
  
The house was,"Gryffindor!"  
  
The hall was especially loud as Ron Weasly's other children jumped up and cheered for their little sister.  
  
"Alrenara Metallium!"  
  
The ashen blue haired girl nervously sat down on the stood, praying that she would be with her hyper friend.  
  
"Let's see…well, that's alright… RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The Great Hall errupted with cheers, mostly from a pink haired girl at the Ravenclaw table. 


	3. [::Metallium Moon- Chapt. 2: Herbology::...

Alrenara and Opal sat in their beds talking about all they'd done.  
  
"I'm so glad you got into Ravenclaw!", squealed the pink haired witch.  
  
"Me too, Opal.", was the more quiet reply of the blue haired witch as she stroked her Asian Bay Owl's brown feathers.  
  
"What's your owl's name, Ally? I have an Australian Masked Owl, but I had him set to the owlery. His name is Apolo.", Opal said all in one breath.  
  
"This is Kuroko. [1]"  
  
Opal squealed again in glee and bounced on the bed.  
  
"Ooooh! How cute!"  
  
The reply was a stiffled yawn.  
  
"Opal, I'm going to bed…we have classes tomorrow…"  
  
--  
  
"I'm Alex Davis and this is Mei Chang.", said the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quiddich team as he, Mei, Opal, and Ally walked down the hall to Herbology.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm Opal Raywing and this silent zombie over there is Ally Metallium.", joked Opal as she nudged her blue haired companion.  
  
"Alrenara.", corrected her friend, nudging back with a small smile.  
  
--  
  
Professer Sprout ajusted her patched, pointed hat which covered her flyaway hair.  
  
"Who can tell me what eating Alihotsy does?"  
  
Opal blinked her round emerald eyes. What the heck was Alihotsy? Suddenly a hand shot up next to her face, causing her to nearly fall out of her chair.  
  
"Yes, Miss Metallium?"  
  
"Eating Alihotsy causes..uhm..histeria.", Ally timidly replied.  
  
"Very good!", said the impressed professer,"5 points for Ravenclaw."  
  
Professer Sprout brushed some dirt off her robes and proceeded to question the class.  
  
"And what happens if you drop a Puffapod?"  
  
Again, a pink haired witch nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"Miss Metallium."  
  
Alrenara cleared her throat and said a little louder than last time," It will burst into flower."  
  
"Impressive indeed…10 points for Ravenclaw…"  
  
Opal turned to face her softly smiling friend and whispered,"Gee, you should help me with homework sometime."  
  
-- 


End file.
